Ark 12 Episode 4: The Vengeful's Turn
As time goes on in the streets, Mufasa's little druggy prodigy has been absorbing his lessons between their consistent bickering. The leader of Street Raion and the young girl grow even closer as at last she finds her violent, vicious nature and gets to exploit it. Participants Eleanoire , "Mufasa" The Vengeful's Turn Diversity: It had been a month since Eleanoire had been brought into Street Raion security. She had been given a pistol to go along with her baseball bat, and Mufasa was still teaching her very basic combat skills. How to dodge a fist, how to strike without spraining her wrist. He taught her how to attack a sexual predator, and gave her some mace. She had also tested his patience, over and over again. This one woman made him so fucking angry it was unreal- but he was getting attached to her. Everyone in his gang was starting to recognize her, and knew better than to mess with her. She was his, though not in a sexual or romantic manner. She was his prodigy, someone that with time and effort would easily be molded into a Silver Lion rank of the Street Raion. But during this time other things had unraveled too. Marisol was taking a liking to Eleanoire, seeing her like a little sister or maybe a cousin she was fond of. She kept an eye on the woman and also helped out with her health-care, sneaking her lady products and the hygiene things she’d wanted. Mufasa was becoming more satisfied with Eleanoire’s ability to defend herself, and thus began to let her out on her own. Even then though, she was watched. But another had kept an eye on her, a man within the gang. A man named Oliver Privette had gotten a fondness of her though it was unspoken. After all, the Street Raion were not composed of the nicest or sweetest people. And soon, after a very recent council meeting where it was agreed upon, Eleanoire was going to be properly inducted into the Street Raion. She was going to become an official gang member… It was about lunch time as Mufasa came in through his room, a brown tank top clinging to his form and collected over the buckle of his belted jeans. His converses were quiet upon the steps as he rose up to Eleanoire’s room door as he rapped his knuckles against the wood. “Hey squirrel, you up?” He called into the room. “Get your ass up and put some clothes on if not. We’re going out on a run." Repulsive: She had spent quiet a while here now, and her sleeping patterns had ajusted to almost match his. Although he hardly sleeped, she was doing the same, keeping up with his insomniac ways by drinking energy drinks like they were water. She continued to forget that he was half metal, and didn't need as much rest as the human body did. She had been awake for several hours , spending her time yelling at the TV screen on call of duty at the 15 year old children giving her grief. "Fucking campers!" Could be heard from her door as he knocked, obviously awake, but sitting in one of her bean bags in her underwear. Duckie sat on her lap with an ash tray resting on top of him, a joint in her mouth as she heard him knock, taking the headset off of her head and chucking it on the other bean bag, lifting Duckie up and placing him on the TV stand. She pulled a sweater over her head carefully, the joint never leaving her mouth and pulling a skirt over the top of it, pulling a pair of thigh high socks up over her legs, they almost acting as like a support for her still weakened leg, slipping on a pair of shoes without bothering to do up the laces. "What are we going on a run for?" It had been a couple of days since they had done anything outside of the house, so she was excited. Pulling the ring of a can of redbull and stubbing out her joint. Diversity: Mufasa pushed open her door- no patience to really wait. When he did he watched her pull her skirt up above the thick curve of her hips, his eyes wandering shamelessly. “Mm…” He mumbled to himself. Young girl, always trying to tempt him and piss him off and yet being such a point of potential and a friend none the less. “Damn you take forever. You should’ve been dressed. If I was naked, I’d have been dressed in no time.” He said as he shrugged his shoulders, making the silvery fang necklace shift across his upper musculature. He turned and began down the stairs, expecting her to follow as he gestured to her pistol in the gun case in his bedroom before they’d head into the maze-like underground halls. “Some girls under our protection were attacked and raped. I don’t play well with assholes who touch what is Raion property.” After winding through the halls they came up from a hatch in the living room of one of the Street Raion bunkers, which on the outside appeared as a condemned orphanage. He pulled on his goatee while his other hand raised up and he waved two fingers in the air, signaling for a few of the people standing nearby in the rec room were to follow him on out. At last they left the bunker through a reinforced door that on the outside appeared rather normal and bland, caution tape and condemned signs hanging on the outside. He ducked under the tape and began to walk down the block towards his pristine black Toyota Tundra which needed a wash from dried mutant blood which still stained the brush guard. Once he slid in the front, Eleanoire would take the passenger seat. Three of his soldiers sat in the back of the truck, two with AKs and one with a military-grade semi-automatic shotgun. They began the ride into one of the grittier places of District 1, where some of the buildings were tattered from the mutant attack. Mufasa glanced over at Eleanoire, nodding. “It’s a small clique of wanna-be thugs who have been selling synthetic MDMA which is lined with cheap chemicals and breaks down people’s resistance. He drugged my girls and beat them, then raped them. Left them in such a bad condition I had to get a crew together to get them into D2 to the hospital… It’s time to get some payback. Mothafuckas don’t /ever/ get away with breaking what’s mine.” He sounded deathly serious as he had moved his eyes back to the road, but took another moment to briefly glance in her direction. Repulsive: She looked over her shoulders, it wasn't his fault he intruded in and caught her getting dressed. She really needed to get a lock for that door.. Or shove a chair under the handle at least. "I'll be down in a minute.. Unlike you I don't like going out in pretty much PJ's.." Knowing half the time he walked around in trackies and a vest top half the time. She didn't follow after him straight away, taking her time to put her wallet and phone in the back of Duckies stomach, zipping him up and pulling him onto her shoulders like a bag. She followed him down the stairs and picked up the pistol from the gun case, sliding it into the top of her sock, its elastic holding it in place. "Why were they out and letting themselves be vulnerable in the first place.. District one isn't the safest place right now, and i'm not even talking about the people in it.." She followed him to the car, opening the passenger door and lifting herself into the truck, she being to short to simply step into it. She pulled her bag off her back, setting Duckie on her lap as she buckled herself into her seat. "How many of them are there? " The thought of MDMA made her grin, it had been a while since had Mandy.. Weed sufficed for now, but Mandy really would hit the spot right about now. "You talk about them like they were your girlfriends, were you close?" She hadn't asked him much about his private life before, probably prying to much but she would find out later on down the line anyway. Diversity: Mufasa laughed and shook his head. “They weren’t my girlfriends. Never were.” He said as he glanced to her. “I helped out with each of their debts, for a simple cost. Let my boys in free to their club, free dances. Weekend entertainment shit to help wind them down…” The truck began to slow down as he pulled into a spot to park. The men in the back began to hop out as Mufasa stepped out. He walked around the truck and waited for Eleanoire. “They were in the club before the doors opened and were attacked. They were in thongs, tassel-pasties, five-inch platform heels and had little plastic toy whips. They weren’t really up to fight men with guns and brawn.” He sneered as he would not be carrying any weapon. He began forward, leading them all towards the back door. He grabbed the door and turned the knob- it was locked. So he simply squeezed his hand and pushed the door in then pulled out, ripping the knob clean out of the door before he kicked it open. Boom! It flung off of the hinges and clattered metallically against the floor as he walked in. The garage was dark and poorly lit, but his pupils revealed a red light that cut through the darkness with ease before he blinked away this strange sight and he continued inwards. “Stick close Eleanoire. You got that bat ready?” Repulsive: She tilted her head, she didn't understand his personal life in the slightest, so made a habbit from now on to stay out of it as much as possible. "Do you not think thats a dangerous place for your girls to be in then? I'm sure this isn't the first time things like this has happened.. Surely there is another occupation you could give them that would be.. Less degrading?" She slipped out of the car, pulling duckie once more onto her back, making sure the gun was still holstered in her sock and pulling out the long and slip baseball bat that she currently carried around with her, sevral nails protruding from the end of it. She didn't know what was about to happen, nor what to expect. She kept herself close behind Mufasa, both hands on the handle of the bat in prepare to swing. She couldn't see much, her human eyes finding it hard to addapt to the lighting in the garage, but ajusting slowly , beginging to make out outlines and shapes. The last thing she wanted to do was hit someone who was on her side. It didn't help that they was dressed in black, and Mufasa himself was black.. They blended in all to well with the atmopshere, like ninjas. Diversity: Mufasa spoke up as they moved, though still fairly quiet. But his answer was cool and apathetic. "That is what they're good at Eleanoire. I can't help people who won't help themselves." As they continued through, he found her footsteps falling further behind as he blinked and glanced back at her. Reaching out Mufasa took her upper arm gently in his rough hand. "I didn't think about your pretty human eyes." He laughed dimly. "I'll get you some goggles or something when we get back. But you'll get through here easy." When he finally let go of her arm he stepped in front of her, opening another door at the opposite end of the wide and fairly abandoned garage. What would've been the meeting room had a set of steps that lead to the upstairs where he could already hear the thrum of music and the distant laughter of others. He began up the steps, the men traveling at the back behind Eleanoire readying their weapons while Mufasa assured he was quiet regardless of his brutish size and height. The dark-skinned leader came into the hall and would glance to Eleanoire. He leaned to her ear, his breath hot as he whispered. "Be quiet, stay back." He drew out a revolver out of the back of his pants, tucked beforehand in his beltline. He pulled back the hammer and turned into the living room of what had been made upstairs quarters out of what had once long ago been a prosperous car dealership. BANG! He had already fired a single shot, smoke curling at the barrel's end as the other men in the room jumped to their feet. Two of the three men around Eleanoire would swarm in, holding AK-47s up and getting the crowd to calm down while one man with a shotgun stayed behind to make sure Eleanoire wasn't going to be hurt by any unknown targets. "So." Mufasa was crisp and chilling, his deep voice rumbling in his chest as he walked inwards with a suave, cunning calm that often deterred most people with ease. "I hear that three men, attacked some girls at the Velvet Dream..." He would tilt his gun up, pointing the barrel at one man, then moving it to the next. "How about some of you boys volunteer for who'll take responsibility?" His eyes narrowed... In the hallway just behind him another man had come around, the opposite direction of the shotgun wielder. He took shelter in a nook in the hallway's busted walls, then snuck into another room- possibly going for back-up. Repulsive: She blinked and flinched as someone took a hold of her arm and drug her forward, quickly being reassured by Mufasas voice, with the amount she could see it could of been anyone grabbing at her. "That would of been a good idea before we left.." She murmured, letting him lead her threw the dark. As he let go of her and opened the next door she lifted her free hand, it was bright, her eyes had only just adjusted to the dark, the light was somewhat blinding. She blinked a couple of times and followed quickly behind Mufasa, taking up on his attempt to be silent, trying to do the same. She heard the shot being fired from his gun, it seemed to shake her up just as much as it did the men it was aimed to. She stuck out like a saw thumb around the men she was with, timidly moving her way around them. She hadn't pulled her gun out yet, she didn't see anyone pulling a long ranged weapon from the opposing side, so her bat would do just fine for now. She was nosy , she didn't follow after him as he moved into the other room, but she left herself hanging around the hall way in attempt to see what was going on, she could hear him without seeing him, taking single steps closer and closer to the room trying to get a glance at what was going on. Diversity: Mufasa glanced back and began to sling his fists in timed attacks. One face struck, a man flying backwards. Then another who's head was bashed against the ceiling. He glanced around to see that Eleanoire was nowhere to be seen, rushing out into the hallway. "Shit!" He growled, his lips curling back over his teeth. "Take them all out!" He boomed as Mufasa turned and ran down the steps towards the garage... Downstairs in the darkness she'd hear a variety of eerie sounds. The first sounded like a lead pipe hitting the ground. The second, a few seconds later, was a mischievous male snickering. She'd feel a slight bit of air rushing around her, and then... "He brought us a toy!" A hand clapped hard against her ass, slapping it enough to make it jiggle before the man ducked to the side to avoid her bat. "Hahaha! Fucking cutie... How about you put your bat away and play with mine?" He snickered maniacally once more as he rushed towards her in the dark. Repulsive: As soon as she heard things around her without a familiar voice she started to swing, hitting nothing but air and the furniture around her, making more racket than was necessary. She hated this, it felt like she was blind. She let out a harsh yelp as his hand connected with her backside, turning and swinging in the direction it came from, but once again hitting nothing but air, it was like he was a ghost. "Leave me alone!" She growled in panic, her hands gripping at the handle of the bat tighter. " A TOY!? I am no ones fucking toy.." In a way she did as she was told, her hand moving down to her sock to pull out the pistol she had holstered in it, now firing random bullets in the direction that the sounds came from, trying to get a hit. "Is this better!?" She was angry but scared, letting her anger show in her voice more than fear, but her body was shaking, almost dropping her weapons. She continued to warily look around, side to side and behind her in hope that some form of light would fill the room so she could see what she was doing. Diversity: Mufasa heard gunshots and he took off even faster. He spurred himself further until he was in the dark garage, seeing the attack as the woman was about to be assaulted yet again. The light she sought would be there though it was thin and faint. Two singular, piercing orbs of crimson hovered in the air like a nightmare approaching as steam lifted from Mufasa's lips. She'd feel a heavy rush across the room and a whirr would sound out alongside a horrible roar. It echoed through the room as gunshots rounded out. Flashes from the gun revealed a beastly male figure hovering over another. A fist drawn back. Gunshot. Choking hands around someone's throat, someone aiming a gun at the brute attacker. Gunshot. The brute held the man up from the ground with one hand, his other hand drawn back. Gunshot... Silence... The wet flop of a dead, bloodied body rang out as Mufasa dropped the attacker to the ground, walking in the darkness towards Eleanoire. His eyes were piercing and she'd see the red laser sights within his pupils as he approached her. He was breathing hard. There was a wilderness, a savageness- perhaps an untamed metal beast nature- to him that made him seem foreign and yet more unveiled now than he had been before. "Are you okay?" He said as he reached out to her, his blood-dampened fingers brushing the side of her arm to guide her back to the light in the other room. Repulsive: She was relieved at the dim sight of Mufasa returning, she could tell it was him just by his height, the feeling of security coming back to her. She took several steps back, gun still held out in a random direction. She didn't want to fire anymore incase of shooting him, pulling it back down and reholstering it into her thigh high sock. She watched in silence as he savagley took out the man that had tried to assault her. She had never shot a gun before, her hands were still shaking slightly, weapons still new to her. She parted her lips in attemp to speak and call out for him, but she couldn't get any words out. He seemed different, primal, colder than usual. Part of her felt the need to back away from him , flinching as he reached out and brushed her arm. He felt as cold as his personallity seemed. She reminded herself that he wasn't out to hurt her, he was probably the only reason she was alive right now. She reached out and latched onto his arm, tightly squeezing it against her chest and following him as he lead her back into the light, not letting up her grip on him for the slightest second untill she could see again. Diversity: Mufasa lead her to the light, and once there he wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her against his chest. "You're okay..." He said lowly, his deep voice vibrating through his chest. He brushed his hand along his pants until it was clean then brushed her hair back away from her face. Mufasa finally let her go hearing more gunshots up above, before someone yelled out his name. "Come on." Mufasa went upstairs and lead the way, not letting Eleanoire out of his sight. When he got to the far back office there was one man they'd already tied into a simple folding chair and they'd already moved the desk against the wall to open up the area. "This is one of them boss." The Street Raion soldiers said as Mufasa pulled Eleanoire in gently by her elbow. "Alas." Mufasa said darkly as he would glance to Eleanoire and her bat. "Eleanoire... How about you take first swing. Don't kill him yet. Torture him..." Repulsive: As soon as he pulled her against him she buried her face into his torso, taking full advantage of his embrace, nodding into his chest as he reassured her. Also hearing his name being called she looked towards the direction it was coming from, and then quickly followed after him to the room where the man was being held down by rope. She glared at him, knowing full well what he did to those women, the same thing that was just about to happen to her if Mufasa wasn't there. "Scum.." She muttered under her breath, the previous events having angered her further. If she hadn't of been in the situation she probably would of just taken a swing at his jaw with her fist, but she was mad. She approached the man and stood in front of him, letting him have a clear view at the bat and the nails that were sticking out of it. "You think it's fun to take advantage of women eh?" She asked him, not really expecting an answer. She lifted the bat over her head and brung it down full force between his legs, impaling the nails in his junk. She jerked it there a little bit, shoving it further into his groin before letting the bat go, its handle falling to the floor, but still attached to the flesh of his dick. She would pick it back up again and rip it out when it was time to leave. Diversity: Mufasa watched her sling the bat down vertically upon the man's groin. Blood gushed from his pants, nails jutted out of his jeans as the man screamed bloody murder. The sound of his agony pleased Mufasa, but something else sated him even more. He watched Eleanoire as she'd done it, and he felt his blood warm. His body stirred with a sense of arousal he'd long thought forgotten. Primal, and proud. Mufasa bit the inside of his cheek as he felt his chest tighten up and he let out a low grisly murr. He came up to the man, grabbing him by his face once his screams died down only due to the hoarseness of his throat. "Don't fuck with what's mine." He growled, shoving the man's head back. He then gestured to Eleanoire once more. "Hit him. Torture him. Teach him... the lesson you have never before been able to teach all those assholes who fucked with /you/." Repulsive: She listened to him, she would make sure he suffered before he died. She wanted him to beg for death, for it was his only release now, his only escape. She'd pull the gun back out from where she had holstered it, pointing it towards his feet, putting a bullet in each before lifting it slightly, following by placing one in each of his knee caps. It was gruesome, something she didn't expect to find enjoyable, but it was. Revenge was sweet. She took a hold of the bats handle again , quickly ripping it from his groin area, letting the open wound bleed before lifting the rusty nailed length of wood up to his face. She pressed the nails to his cheek before gently allowing pressure to it, gradually letting the nails pierce his cheek. She took time in this, making sure it hurt. She waited until it slid all the way threw his cheek muscle and could be felt from the inside before ripping it out in the opposite direction, shredding his cheek and ripping it open, his mouth now being extended. Diversity: The ferocity returned and continued. Gunshots echoed out alongside human screams of mortal terror. Vicious gore stained the man's body as he started to go unconscious from bleeding to death and having experienced so much pain. Mufasa finally stepped in now as he would grab the man by his hair. His other hand took the man's bloody jaw and with a quick twist, the neck snapped. Dead. He glanced at Eleanoire, looking at her with... pride. Surprise. Awe. She was more beautiful now than she had ever been, the spray of his blood staining her legs, her nail-littered bat soaked crimson. He would brush his hands along the sides of his pants as he would loom over her, his hands hungering to come over her. He had the innate urge to take her right there beside her victory piece. His enemy dead, his prodigy having finally started to spread her black, blood-stained wings. He sucked in a cool, shaky breath as he would nod and brush the back of his hand across her cheek. "I'm proud." He said quietly, and he turned. He would hold out his hand for her to take or touch in any way she pleased, and Mufasa would begin leading her out to the downstairs and back to the truck with the other three soldiers of the gang. Repulsive: She watched as he so easily snapped the mans neck, it was more gruesome than anything she had just inflicted on him, probably because it was what ended his life. It made her grimace slightly, almost turn her nose up as if he stunk. Her bat had large chunks of flesh matted into the nails , she lifted it and wiped it down on the dead corpses trouser leg. She didn't want a rotting smell in her room when she returned. She smiled a little, it was funny how torturing someone could make someone proud, but she understood what he meant by it. She watched him extend his hand, she wasn't much of a hand holder, she instead once more took his arm and latched onto it, holding it against her chest as he lead her back to there vehicle, resting and burying her head in his muscled bicep. "What else do we have to do today..?" She spoke as if nothing had happened, but her body language showed that she was still shooken up by the events that had just passed. Diversity: He blinked as she buried her head against his bicep and he nodded. "Nothing else." He said as he leaned down. His lips brushed against her temple, his nose against her hair as his eyes closed. Mufasa took his arm and put it around her and walked her through the darkness. When they emerged in the light of afternoon, he'd open up the passenger door to his truck for her then get in the driver's seat... They'd returned to the bunker and Mufasa had let her have the bathroom to clean up as he stood in his bedroom's doorway, talking to another about what happened. "Go on and tell them that it's going to be okay. We handled the problem. It'll be okay for them to open the club back up..." Another man nodded to him, and spoke back to his leader. "Yeah, we're gonna' post some lower ranks at the club too, make sure it doesn't happen again. Sound good boss?" Mufasa nodded and patted the man on the shoulder to send him on his way before he turned back. Mufasa glanced to the bathroom door as he shut his bedroom door to see if he could still hear the shower or not. Repulsive: The events had made her slightly sleepy, pulling herself once more into his truck, pushing the bloody bat into the foot hole and pulling Duckie from her back, letting him sit in her lap. She'd got blood all over her, the car seats would probably need a wash later too. She opened him up and placed her gun inside of him, petting his head lightly. She looked out of the window at the building where things had kicked off with a sigh before letting her eyes drift back to the road. Once they returned home she ran upstairs and placed the bat down and chucked Duckie on the bed, grabbing a couple towels and some of the things Taus sister left her, shower gel etc. Taking them into the downstairs bathroom and turning the shower on she stripped off, placing her blood stained clothes in the sink before hopping into the water. It was quiet disturbing watching the blood pool at the bottom of the shower as it fell from her body. Once she was sure she was clean she wrapped a towel around her body after lightly drying her hair so it wouldn't drip when she made her way up. "All yours!" She'd yell down the stairs after she opened the door to her own room, shutting the door behind her to change. Diversity: He watched her wander back to her room with only the towel on, making him bite the inside of his cheek again. "Damn it all..." He mumbled as he would cross the room slowly. He slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door but not locking it. He peeled off his tank top, revealing the few slash-like scars across his chest and abdomen. Rippling, hard muscles flowed down his upper body, creating a plethora of crests and dips coated in smooth dark cocoa skin. His brawny, muscled arms were heavily scarred, some of them revealing bullet graze wounds that allowed others to see a flicker of silver. He repaired this himself though with a can of spray in his bathroom that repaired the synthetic skin layer of his arms. Mufasa undid the snap and zipper of his pants. He pushed them down at the same time he was kicking off his shoes, revealing the rest of his rather Godly sculpted stature. He brushed his palms over his head, lost in a lot of thoughts. What they went to do was usually no big thing- just setting things straight. But Eleanoire... She was showing such improvement. He remembered when he first met her. She wasn't the same today as she was then. He opened his eyes slowly, dark burnt umber orbs peering into the mirror as he turned and stepped into the shower, flicking on the water and letting it pour down his body as if to wash away his countless and sometimes troubling thoughts. Repulsive: She had seen a different side of him today, a both protective side that she admired, and a primal side that she feared. She now knew what would happen if she did fully push him over the edge with her bratty and challenging behavior. She realized how much she depended on him and how much he had given her, and she hadn't ever really thanked him. She dressed herself casually, unsure if they would be going out again at any point today, leaving her hair to air dry. She needed a cigarette, lighting one up as she combed the damp knots from her hair before returning downstairs and sitting herself down on the side of his bed that layed next to the stare case , waiting for him to return, forgetting completely that he would come out with next to nothing on. She let her gaze fall down to her feet, looking over the porno mags that were laying by his bedside cabinet, it made her chuckle lightly to herself. Picking one up she began to flick threw the pages, before putting it down again. Trying to pry open the stuck together pages wasn't the funnest of things to do. Diversity: Mufasa came out in a pale towel after what felt like a half hour, seeing the woman wandering around his things. He also noticed immediately that his pornography magazines were not /exactly/ as he'd left them. Mufasa would've been mad but instead he smirked. "Looking for something to put in your spank bank?" He sneered playfully. "All you had to do is ask. I'm sure I could fish you out a good magazine or movie. A porno would sound real good on that surround sound system." Mufasa burst into laughter as he would look her over, narrowing his gaze. "So you want to watch?" He said, hooking his fingers into his towel. "I'm going to change, whether you close your eyes or not." Repulsive: "Spank bank.. Psh, your porn is boring." She teased him before turning around on the bed, crossing her legs and facing the wall. It was nothing she hadn't seen before without him noticing, he didn't need to know she was currently aroused. "I think every body in the building would give complaints if I played things like that threw the stereo system.. I had enough complaints from our last sound war.. " It was hard not to look over her shoulder and watch, but she kept her head down and looked at her lap. "I'm hungry.. But I don't want to cook. Do you have any chips or anything?" Still taking drags of her cigarette occasionally before stubbing it out by wetting her fingers and pinching the cherry. Diversity: "Boring?" He shook his head. "You're right." He turned and dropped the towel. It audibly crumbled upon the ground and he pulled open a drawer. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them up, just having those on. He crawled onto the bed on all fours, coming behind her as he took the cigarette butt from her fingers and plucked it into the trash. He smelled the clean fragrance of her shower gel and the smell of her shampoo. It drove him somewhat mad as he looked at her form his place on the bed behind him, peering over her shoulder. "I've got lots of things." He said lowly. "Whatever you want. A bunch of my boys smoke pot, they'd go crazy without munchie food." He cracked a smile at her, waiting to hear her answer as he would drop onto his side and prop his head up with one hand while looking at her. Repulsive: Feeling him come up behind her she looked over her shoulder, expecting him to be fully dressed. She blinked a little, biting her bottom lip in an almost flustered manor. "Put some clothes on.." She waited for him to put the cigarette in the trash before chucking one of his blankets over him, his boxers being overly revealing. "Oh yeah? Whatcha got.." She looked about the room in attempt to spot his stash, crawling on all fours over him and off of the bed, standing up again. "Don't give me no cheap stuff either.. Branded please." Waiting for him to point her in a certain direction, she was in no mood to go all the way down to the kitchen. While she was up she picked up his towel and hung it up on the bathroom door, if it were on her bedroom floor it wouldn't of bugged her, but him being tidy the towel on the floor looked out of place. Looking over her shoulder at him. "Did you want anything?" Diversity: He watched her move; watching her hips sway. It reminded him of how he spread his legs and move those hips when her arms came up- an excellent position- to swing the bat at the man who'd done them wrong. The memory of her brutally beating the man, torturing him even, oddly aroused him further. He rolled onto his stomach for a moment to breathe out as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I'm good on snacks..." He said, but then he changed his mind. "Actually, bring me the chocolates." He smoothly drew his legs off of the bed, watching her move. It was too tempting, and his dark thoughts were twisting about. Three months of almost total abstinence. Might as well say total abstinence- he'd respected her space but without bringing women into his 'abode', Mufasa had been deprived of what he thought of as an essential need. "Mm... Grab me the ibuprofen too. I need something to clear my head..." He then paused and shook off that silly notion. "Actually, grab the weed. Fuck the pills. Might as well bring the Cheetos too at this rate..." Repulsive: She moved over to the chest at the end of his bed, bending down to lift the lid open, pulling out a couple of bars of chocolate aswell as a bag of chips for herself, picking up the bottle of ibuprofen along with it. Furrowing her brows and putting it back as he changed his mind. "Yeah?" Her smoking habits seemed to be wearing off on him, taking out a bag of cheetos and launching them at his head, dropping the rest on the bed beside him before rushing up the stairs to collect her stash. If he looked he could see clearly up her skirt threw the banisters of the stairs, she grabbed Duckie and ran back down again. Her leg was healing, she didn't limp any more. It was good to be able to move freely again. She sat down beside him and opened up Duckies stomach, pulling out a small metallic tin with several pre made joints inside it along with a lighter. "Help yourself." Pulling one up to her lips and lighting it whilst opening the bag of chips. Diversity: He caught the bag of Cheetos easily and watched her move. And up the skirt he glanced, longingly as he felt his blood boil but not in anger. A twitch in his loins made him close his eyes and put a hand over his crotch. /No.../ He forcefully told himself, but he couldn't break his gaze until she disappeared. He closed his eyes tight and he imagined being able to run his fingers along the insides of her thighs, taking handfuls of those thick hips and that ass of hers. He flopped back into the bed and pulled the blanket over his head, giving a low grumbling murr of dissatisfaction. When she returned back down and sat beside him he would lean up, eying her almost hungrily for a moment before he reached to the tin and pulled out a single joint. He held it out for her to light then put it between his full lips. A long toke, then another- dragging it almost halfway down fast like he had shit on his mind to wipe out. When he exhaled it was a thick and massive plume that blew outwards across the room. He had a lot of lung space it seemed. He then glnced back at her and would gesture to her as he stood up- boxers outlining lightly the musculature of his thighs, and also a rather sizely package. "You want to go up to your room, game or watch TV?" Repulsive: : She pouted as he catched the bag, wanting it to make contact. As he pulled the joint for himself she lifted the lighter and flicked it, leaving the flame there long enough for him to light it. "Stressful day?" She snickered a little watching him inhale quickly, nodding to him at the idea of TV or gaming. "Spongbob good?" The weed quickly putting her in a silly mood. She pressed a couple chips into her mouth, the other handing holding the joint but she nodded and lifted herself up off of his bed. "You can pick, Keyths money got me quiet a few nice things to play and watch..." She started placing things under her arms to carry upstairs, the chips, duckie , the chocolate and his cheetos, making her way upstairs ahead of him. Her hands obviously full she waited for him to catch up and open the door for her, still smoking whilst struggling to carry everything, but stubborn not to have to make two trips. ''The night continued amazingly without event, Mufasa soon going to bed after they smoked and snacked together. '' Category:Ark 12